charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Bacarra
Bacarra is a warlock who nearly defeated the Charmed Ones in 2002. He was portrayed by Jason Brooks.'' Brief History ::"Name's Bacarra. I was sent here from the future." Bacarra arrived from six months into the future in a Time Ripple after Phoebe saved Miles, a love interest, for the first time. With his blinking power Bacarra was able to locate Cole and prove to him that he was from the future--by revealing Cole's wedding band to him. Bacarra explained that the Cole from the future sent him back in time with two messages, the first: "Phoebe's in danger." With this message, Bacarra retold the story of how Phoebe continually attempted to save Miles (an innocent claimed by the Angel of Death) for six months resulting in Phoebe losing her life in the process, thus bringing on the second message: "Kill Miles." Bacarra also revealed that in the future Cole was the ruler of the Underworld with Bacarra as his adviser. After barely escaping a fireball from Cole, Bacarra took it upon himself to follow out the plans of murdering Miles. Bacarra's Own Plans ::"I am and we can. Do you know what I just did? I faced all three Charmed Ones. I was only expecting one but there they were. And here I am, still alive." Because Cole did not believe Bacarra's messages he decided to finish the job he was sent to oversee. His first attempt was at the manor during a family dinner with Miles. When that attempt failed, but still alive, he blinked himself to the present Bacarra (a younger, less refined warlock) deciding on a new plan. He realized that he could gain a fast way to his future power by stealing the Book of Shadows and killing the sisters. In order to steal the Book, Bacarra decided that he would cloak himself in goodness by using a potion from the future. Once deciding on a plan of action, the two Bacarras attacked Paige and Piper in the attic. The two warlocks were quick and ready knowing such Latin spells such as ones to unfreeze athames and teleport them into their hands. By adding Piper's blood to the spell the present Bacarra was able to steal the Book of Shadows and blink out. With the stolen book, the two Bacarras set out to make a potion to Disempower a Witch. With the spell and potion complete the two of them blinked into the manor attic and attacked the Charmed Ones with the spell. Leaving them defenseless and powerless, both Bacarras cast a spell to create a fireball and they incinerate Paige and Phoebe. With an attack on Piper, Leo orbed her out just in time. Given a little advice to the present Bacarra, the future Bacarra tells him to call a meeting with the demonic leaders and demand his rightful position in the Underworld, after all they vanquished two of the Charmed Ones. After Piper slipped through the Time Ripple, Paige and Phoebe were saved however the Present Bacarra was still alive and his new future remained unknown. Abilities ::"You could've told us he was a Jedi Master warlock." ~ Paige'' The future Bacarra was a powerful Warlock. With his powers of blinking and Telekinesis and his quick agility he evaded danger and was able to attack quickly. He mainly used his knowledge in spell-casting by naming the effect in something close to Latin, a rare power never seen in the series again. He also had an abundance of arcane knowledge, regarding potions and other sorts of witchcraft. He looked almost like a demon: smart, powerful and cunning. The present Bacarra was a sad and pitiful warlock that killed witches to steal their powers. Bacarra used simple Latin words to activate powers, for instance: * To cover an entry to or hide a Time Ripple: Consilio * To deflect the powers of a witch (used on Piper's exploding power): Murus adigo * To reveal the invisible: Aspectus invisus * To put a person to sleep: Sopio * To break a magic freeze: Glacies imber * To teleport an object (Bacarra of the present): Teleportato * To create a flamestrike (Both Bacarras together): Incendiares globus * This remains unknown because interference of Leo in the casting: Debilito Appearances Bacarra appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 5 - :A Witch In Time Category:Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Upper-Level Warlocks